prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenswood (TV series)
Ravenswood is a spin-off of Pretty Little Liars. It was premiered on October 22, 2013 after the annual Pretty Little Liars Halloween special. It is set in a town a couple of hours outside of Rosewood, which is under an ancient curse. On February 14, 2014, Ravenswood was cancelled by ABC Family. Plot Set in the fictional town of Ravenswood, Pennsylvania, the series follows the lives of five strangers, Caleb Rivers, Miranda Collins, Luke Matheson, Olivia Matheson, and Remy Beaumont, who suddenly find themselves connected by a fatal curse. After the death of Miranda Collins, the group must work together to dig into the town's mysterious and terrible history before each of them fall victim to the curse. Cast Main Cast *Nicole Anderson as Miranda Collins - She’s a feisty, disarming and unconventionally extremely attractive 17-year-old. As a fiercely independent foster kid, she has tons of confidence, but it was hard-won. She uses her wits to cover her emotional scars. If you can break through the tough exterior, you’ve got a fearless, loyal friend for life. Sadly she was also the first victim of the curse out of our 5 main characters. She is currently deceased but the other four can see and hear her ghost. She is very helpful to the group in figuring out the curse, seeing as she can communicate with the dead. *Brett Dier as Luke Matheson - The 17-year-old is a lone wolf and old soul with brooding intensity. He may have something dangerous lurking inside him — or maybe he’s just wounded and trying to hide it. His trust is hard to earn, but once you’ve got it, he’ll never let you down. He was formerly named Abel but it was changed. *Merritt Patterson as Olivia Matheson - Luke's twin sister is a former prom queen who is struggling with a recent fall from grace. She used to be a carefree, happy teenager, but recent events have her questioning what’s important, what’s not and who her real friends are now that they’ve suddenly turned their backs on her. She is known around school for her extreme beauty *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers - He is a street-smart, student at Rosewood High, loyal boyfriend of a resident of Rosewood: Hanna and a former spy for a local blind girl. Caleb has a checkered past and illegally hacked computers for money when he first moved to Rosewood. *Britne Oldford as Remy Beaumont - A girl who can fit anywhere but doesn't belong to any one crowd. Inquisitive and determined, she won’t stop looking for the truth until she finds it. Recurring Characters *Haley Lu Richardson as Tess - Olivia's former best friend who is not involved with the curse. *Meg Foster as Carla Grunwald *Luke Benward as Dillon - Olivia's boyfriend. *Henry Simmons as Simon Beaumont - Remy's father *Sophina Brown as Terry Beaumont - Remy's mother *Steven Cabral as Raymond Collins - Miranda's handsome, but guarded uncle. *Justin Bruening as Benjamin Price - a teacher at the local school. *Laura Allen as Rochelle Matherson - Luke and Olivia's mother thought by the residents of Ravenswood to have killed her husband. Notes Spoilers *Ravenswood was mixed with the Pretty Little Liars storyline and some Pretty Little Liars characters, seeing as Caleb Rivers moved there. *There's been mention about Ravenswood in Pretty Little Liars TV. It is where Toby and Spencer are in the car and the car gets hit with a Raven. It is also where they see Shana. *There's been a mention about Ravenswood in the Pretty Little Liars Books, namely Ali's Pretty Little Lies, in that book it was only mentioned as "Camp Ravenswood". *I. Marlene King, tweeted "Good night loves. Now the work really begins. #Ravenswood" *I. Marlene King, tweeted "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore...Ravenswood" *Ravenswood premiered during the 4A and 4B hiatus. *CLUES - The Ravenswood Promo: The cabin - is the Hasting's Cabin from PLL0208, the gun/desk are from Peter Hasting's office in PLL0218, the "flyover" the trees is the same flyover trees in PLL0213, gray car driving down the road is Emily driving gray car in PLL0214. In PLL0216, Spencer says of the Hasting's Cabin, "It's the perfect place to set up their lair". @Tynismom *Marlene King stated that since Ravenswood was cancelled, they would use''Pretty Little Liars'' to help explain and conclude what happened in the Ravenswood tv series. * On December 7, 2018 Sara Shepard the author of the Pretty Little Liars and The Perfectionists book series revealed she knows and has used the wikia and called it a good resource. https://twitter.com/sarabooks/status/1071083907259527170 Production *The official day of writing began on June 18, 2013. *The photoshoot for season 1 was on August 13, 2013. *The table read was on August 16, 2013. tweet tweet tweet *Filming started on August 20, 2013 in New Orleans, Louisiana. *In late August, 2013, it was announced that it would premiere on October 22, 2013. *A one-minute trailer was released during the PLL summer finale episode, 4x12 on August 27, 2013. Trailer Pretty Little Liars Spin Off - Ravenswood Promo 1 Ravenswood Trailer Ravenswood (ABC Family) Official Promo 5 Reasons to Watch Ravenswood References Links *Ravenswood ABC Family Official *Ravenswood Facebook Official *Ravenswood Official Twitter *Ravenswood Official Tumblr *Ravenswood Pinterest Official Category:Spinoff Category:ABC Family